User talk:SnowyBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shindou Takuto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lordranged7 (Talk) 13:05, November 11, 2012 Re:Admin You're welcome~ (Me too XD) You're welcome~ ^^ You deserve it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hi Snowy-kun~ How are you? I have an idea for a nice logo!! Hope it will help you! I will think about more logos and I will tell you! B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 19:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main Page I saw it~! ^^ Thanks for editing it~ ^^ I like it~! It is very nice~ ^^ :D I don't mind~ ^^ Feel free to edit it~ ^^ But where can I find that "welcome user" thing?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! Ah okay~ ^^ Thanks~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Aww I'm really sorry that I didn't come, because I wasn't in the home, I was in the mall with my mom~ I'm really sorry ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 19:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Aww I just left~ ^^ Because I was watching CS EP 34 And I left without I know that you are in the chat, I will join later, because I have to do a H.W ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 19:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm going to sleep ~ ^^ (School tomorrow >_>) See you tomorrow, Me too I want to see her but she told me that she is not going to be in the chat too long for today because of school theater -.- Maybe she will tomorrow ~! ^^ I hope XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 20:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Links Thanks~! Though part 3 doesn't work for me :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and NeoChronoBox Hey Snowy ~ I see, you're here too ~ I've edited the main page and made a neochronobox P.S. - I am an admin here too like you XD So I just wanna ask you, how is the neo chrono box and how is the main page looking ~ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 14:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ~ And i understand, I also made another template, but the main idea was of Khoi's so I credited him. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 15:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Done ~ Removed the background of sprite Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 15:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Main Header Hey ~ I was thinking about making this wiki better ~ But first, visit this wiki - Twilight Saga Wiki As you can see here there is a slider which looks nice, so I was thinking if we can also have it ~ I'm also discussing it with other admins, so I'm waiting for an answer. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay Snowy, though, Lord has not responded yet :3 And BTW I never wrote your name, I simply added as I had to share it with all admins.... :3 Who wants to write the same thing 3 times XD Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Never knew Kon'nichiwa User:SnowyBoy!I never knew you we're an admin!That's kinda cool! BlackReshiram16 03:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey~! Don't worry about it!I'm sure you'll be a great Admin!Oh and thnx for the welcome ^^ BlackReshiram16 01:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re:ChronoBox2 Hey Snowee~! I WILL make that box better P.S. : Have you copied the content from the ChronoBox Kai (or somewhere else) :/ ? Cause the box looks AWFUL, right now.... the content were only fit for the ChronoBox Kai and not this one (Just asking!) Fubuki風吹 Falco Wing Fixed it~!!!!!!!!! The box is now complete :3 So, how is it? Fubuki風吹 Falco Wing Snowy!! >:D >:D >:D >:D Mira Tsuki Talk 13:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) hfhfdjufhnvdsksfmfmdm. Maybe no .. ^.^ Mira Tsuki Talk 14:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) .-. .. I am .. Sorry .. ;_; Mira Tsuki Talk 14:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No .. You aren't. I'm the one who is being stupid here .. XD Mira Tsuki Talk 14:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep .. XD Mira Tsuki Talk 14:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) SNOWY!! :O ...OMG SNOWY!! HI! :DDD I am fine! xD Thanks for asking!~ ^^ And you? :O Yeah I know.. it has been a long time.. ;o; (Why did you send your message here instead of there? XD) Mira Tsuki Talk 13:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah! XD GO GO GO AND BUY IT!! I wanna play against you!! >:D And smash you to pieces :3 Mira Tsuki Talk 18:03, September 26, 2013 (UTC) >:DDD I hope they will agree to buy for you one! ;D Wait.. Match? XD No no no, I'm not going to buy IE3 because... I can't... ;o; But, I can race you in Mario Kart 7 if you want :3 Mira Tsuki Talk 21:03, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. I'm really sorry.. ;o; Because I don't think there will be IE3 American. -.- (Yeah my 3DS is American not European) YAY!! Than make sure to buy MK7 first :3 And if you want to ask me about any other Mario games, GO AHEAD XD Mira Tsuki Talk 11:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ...I don't have any name for the header XD Hi! Ummm I'm really sorry about yesterday I left pretty fast because I had to go somewhere. >_> Too bad we didn't get to talk ;-; Uhhh... I guess I'll see you some day? XD Byee! >:D 10:45, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi! it has been a while indeed! Yes we should XD Though the chat has been dead ever since IE ended... But you can find them on Skype! we have made a group there and we talk like everyday XD (as always). I think there will be a new series for IE :D I have heard that the author wrote on Twitter that there will be a new series but it will take some times because they want to make it completely different! And about the message I left on February, I don't remember the meaning of it but I guess it is kinda obvious XD Well, see you someday! ^^ 22:24, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Snowy!! >:D Make sure to enjoy every moment of it ^^ and eat a lot of cakes! XD (I'm pretty sure you will see this message after a long time but--) 09:42, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Haha no problem! :D How coincidence you saw it today :O Hey if you want to talk to the others some day, I will “summon” them for you if you want XD I’m sure everyone miss you :D and yeah I hope there will be another series ;-; Like IE Future would be good but uh who knows :/ I can’t say that I left because no one join there so it is useless if I join— But I will if there are some of my friends are there! :D Well, see you some day! ;D Edit: I feel weird because I'm the only one who sent you a message here ( ._.) 20:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello! :"D Hello snowy!! how are you and how have you been? Just now I saw you were on the chat but you left already :"( I couldn't join because I was busy >< omg I miss talking to you actually!! ;w; I hope everything is going well for you!!! is it okay if we agree to join together someday? if you want!! I really miss talking to you, it is been a while <33 See you soon, hopefully! 18:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC)